Dejando la Vida
by Zhines
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Chris Redfield, recibe una visita muy inusual, dejándolo fuera de sus cabales...


**_Disclaimer:_** _Este fic participa en el reto especial "**Los Besos que no fueron** " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

**Fanfic:**_"__Dejando la Vida"_

Es 24 de Diciembre de 2013, un año después de los sucesos de Edonia, cinco meses después de los sucesos de China, Chris Redfield se dirige a su oficina a realizar el mucho papeleo pendiente que tiene, tuvo un largo día, hubo un homenaje a los caídos de la BSAA en Edonia y China, cuando entra todo está en oscuridad excepto su escritorio, en el cual su lámpara apunta directamente un sobre con su nombre bien destacado

Él se acerca con curiosidad, abre el sobre dentro hay muchos papeles, una memoria USB, y muchas fotos de diferentes mujeres, aunque todas ellas tienen en común: cabello negro, piel blanca, y algunas de ellas inclusive se les ve ascendencia asiática

-"¿Qué rayos es todo esto?

-"Mujeres que necesitan que se haga justicia por ellas" – dice una voz en las sombras, que conoce muy bien, de inmediato saca su arma y apunta a la sombra que se acerca a el

\- "¿Quién eres la verdadera u otro clon?"

-"Para tu información soy la verdadera y única Ada Wong, a quien viste morir fue a Carla Radames, la culpable de todos tus males Chris"

-"¿De todos mis males? No te creo, Eres una maldita manipuladora Ada – Dice sin dejar de apuntar, la observa, lleva un pantalón negro, zapatos de tacón rojo, blusa roja, chaqueta negra, y el cabello ligeramente más largo que como la recuerda

-"Como supuse, no creerías mi versión, pero en realidad no me importa en lo absoluto, solo quiero que hagas justicia por esas miles de mujeres que murieron en los experimentos de Derek Simmons y Carla Radames, además de que desmanteles los laboratorios de Neo Umbrella, que Carla se propuso a construir alrededor del mundo"

-"¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es más que una trampa tuya Ada?, ¿Por qué no se lo llevas a tu gran amigo Leon? Estoy muy seguro que él te recibiría con los brazos abiertos" – se acerca poco a poco a ella sin dejar de apuntarle

-"Leon tiene demasiados problemas por mi culpa, como para encargarle esta tarea, además estoy muy segura, que una vez confirmes los archivos que te di, harás justicia por esas pobres mujeres y sus familias" – esto lo deja un poco pensativo, sin embargo, recupera la su tono hostil en su contra

-"¿Y ahora eres toda una buena samaritana?, ¿Por qué no te entregas pacíficamente y compruebas tu inocencia?

-"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo con la burocracia" – dice caminando decidamente hacia la ventana

-"Da un solo paso más y disparo Ada" – dice acortando la distancia

-"Haz lo que tengas que hacer Chris" – dice ella de espaldas a él, en un rápido movimiento se termina de acercar a ella, brevemente forcejean, pero la termina dominando, la tiene aprisionada con su cuerpo y la pared, con su mano izquierda sujeta sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, y con la derecha apunta directamente su cabeza, el piensa_: "me mira con sus ojos almendrados, su mirada es muy diferente a como la recordaba, quizás haya la posibilidad de que lo que me ha dicho sea cierto, durante un tiempo que parece eterno nos quedamos en esa posición solo mirándonos a los ojos, es ella quien rompe el silencio"_

-"Dispárame y acaba con mi vida"

-"No te lo voy a hacer tan fácil, debes responder ante la justicia"

-"Ya te lo dije, no me llevo bien con la burocracia, prefiero que termine aquí y ahora, además solo debes decir que fue en defensa propia, nadie dudaría de Chris Redfield"

-"No es lo correcto"

-"Entonces déjame ir" – ella intenta soltarse de él, pero la presiona aún más contra la pared, esta tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, ella pareciera estar nerviosa

-"De verdad acaba con esto de una vez" – de los ojos de la espía se escapan algunas lágrimas – "He sufrido demasiado en esta vida, no quiero que un inocente más sufra por mi culpa, solo quiero que todo termine"

-"No, no debo, no soy un asesino"

-"Lo sé, pero ve mi cara y recuerda a Carla, la mujer que mato a todo tu escuadrón Chris, seguro eso te enfadara mucho" – en un descuido ella se suelta de él, ella intenta huir pero el, la alcanza antes de que salte por la ventana y la lanza por encima del escritorio, golpeándose en la cabeza con un corte en ella, Chris se acerca a ella, Ada se levanta rápido, ambos sacan sus armas y se apuntan con ellas

-"Lo ves Redfield soy una maldita perra que quiere escapar, así que toma tu maldita arma y acaba conmigo" - ella al ver que él no reacciona, se apunta a si misma con su arma

-"¿Qué Crees que haces Wong?, ¿Estás loca?, baja esa arma" – ella solo sigue llorando sin bajar su arma, quita el seguro de la misma, y cierra los ojos, antes de que ella pueda disparar él le arrebata el arma, y vuelve a arrinconarla contra la pared sujetando sus manos, ella lo mira con total asombro, están tan cerca que sus lágrimas caen en las mejillas de él, por algún impulso estúpido, quizás la cercanía o el calor de ambos cuerpos, ella lo besa tímidamente, pero más sorprendente es que Chris responde al mismo, al principio con calma, pero en pocos segundos lo hace fuerte, volviéndose un beso agresivo por parte de ambos, como si los dos tuvieran algo que demostrar: ¿quién es más fuerte? y ¿cuál es el primero en respirar?, el suelta sus manos para sujetarla por la cintura, cuando ya no pueden respirar más, solo juntan sus frentes

-"¿Qué me has hecho Redfield? Debes dejarme ir – dice ella mirándolo a los ojos ya sin llorar

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta el refiriéndose al beso sin dejar de sostenerla

-"Un momento de debilidad, te parecerá una locura, pero me has hecho recapacitar acerca de la vida, ahora tiene más importancia" – dice ella sacando un papel doblado a la mitad, y poniéndolo en el bolsillo de la camisa de Chris

-"¿Qué es eso?" – dice el tratando de sacarlo, ella lo detiene sutilmente

-"Lo podrás leer cuando me vaya, digamos que es mi carta de renuncia a la vida de espía, a los secretos y a los virus"

-"¿Qué? – dice el sorprendido, en un descuido ella se suelta completamente de él, y corre hacia la ventana, antes de saltar voltea

-"Quizás en otra vida, habríamos podido ser una linda pareja Redfield" – y salta hacia el vacío, Chris corre hacia la ventana, la ve internándose en la oscuridad, saca el papel que ella dejo en su bolsillo y al leerlo, le asombra su contenido

\- _Paciente: Ada Wong_

_\- Examen de HCG en la sangre_

_\- Resultado: POSITIVO_

Chris Redfield, no puede creer lo que acaba de leer, lo hace una y otra vez, pero se da cuenta que leerlo tantas veces, no va hacer que deje de ser un hecho real: Ada Wong, estaba embarazada….


End file.
